


Kai Parker Headcanon

by halsteadrhodes



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: WARNINGS: blood, death, mentions of sex, vampirism.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kai Parker Headcanon

_Kai and you had a strange sort of relationship. While everyone was afraid of him, or despised him, and couldn’t trust him as far as they could throw him._

_You, on the other hand, trusted him. Something about him made you feel safe, you understood him, you listened to him._

_The mystic falls gang wasn’t too thrilled with your relationship with Kai, and sometimes they used that to their advantage._

_Which often left you in life-death situations that involved playing with Kai’s feelings or manipulating him._

_You felt a gush of wind surround you. Making you grip the door handle tighter. Screaming as you felt hands grab your shoulders. Spinning you around and pinning you against your car._

_“Damon,” You gasped out. Heart racing._

_“I’m sorry about this, y/n, but your boyfriend needs a little motivation,” Damon spoke,_ _his canines extend. Poking his bottom lip. The sclera of his eyes turned blood-red. Dark veins appeared under his eyes. As blood pumps forcefully through them._

_“No,” You gasped out. But it was too late. Damon parted his lips. Before sinking his fangs into your neck. Draining your blood, your hands gripped his shoulders. Trying to push him off of you but it was useless. He had you pinned to your car. Your grip on his shoulders loosened. Eyes fluttering closed. Seeing black dots in your vision._

_Damon pulled away. Your blood dripping down his mouth. He smirked to himself as he picked you up, speeding to Kai._

_Kai smirked as he heard Damon but then frowned as he smelt your scent mixed with blood._

_“Your back,” Kai spoke._

_“Yep, and I’ve brought you some motivation,” Damon smirked. kai turned around to face Damon._

_Kai’s smirk dropped into a frown, as he saw you._

_“Let her go,” Kai growled. The sclera of his eyes turned blood-red. Dark veins appeared under his eyes. As blood pumps forcefully through them._

_“Ah, undo the spell first, then I will let your precious girl go,” Damon snapped. Kai looked from you to Damon._

_“She’s nearly dying,” He spoke. Making Damon give you an annoyed look._

_“Okay,” Kai agreed. Giving you a pained look._

_Kai turned his attention back to Elena, muttering something under his breath._

_“It’s done,” Kai lied. Turning back around to face Damon. Making Damon smirk. Damon walked up to Kai, handing you over to him._

_“Elena,” Damon spoke. While Kai rushed out of the tomb._

_“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Kai cooed, biting his wrist. Kai pressed his wrist to your mouth. Parting your mouth._

_“Drink,” He ordered you. You weakly drunk his blood. Making Kai smile._

_Your eyes fluttered open, making Kia let out a relieved sigh. His hands cupping the side of your face._

_“Kai,” You groggily spoke._

_“Hey, beautiful,” Kai spoke softly. making you smile back at him._

_Your smile dropped into a frown, as Kai was ripped away from you._

_“You lair,” Damon growled. Punching Kai in the eye._

_Kai flicked his hand to the side sending Damon flying off of him._

_“Kai,” You gasped out. Damon turned his attention to you. making you gulp. You quickly scrambled to your feet. Backing away from Damon. Damon was too fast for you._

_Damon grabbed a hold of you, pinning you in front of him._

_“Don’t try anything Kai,” Damon threatened._

_Kai gulped._

_“Y/n, has nothing to do with this, let her go,” Kai yelled._

_“She has everything to do with this,” Damon growled._

_“And now you will know what it feels like to lose someone,” Damon spoke coldly, snapping your neck._

_Kai’s eyes widen in shock. Heart beating faster._

_Damon dropped your body before speeding off._

_Kai rushed over to you. Scooping you up into his arms._

_Tears falling from his eyes. His heartbreaking._

_You let out a loud gasp, eyes opening wide in shock._

_Kai looked just as shocked as you were. You sat up. Holding your neck._

_You quickly got out of Kai’s grip. Looking frazzled. Everything was loud, and your head pounded. Not to mention you felt hungry._

_“You are in transition,” Kai spoke carefully. Looking at you. you whipped around to face him._

_“I’m a vampire,” You gasped out._

_“Not yet, let me help you,” Kai spoke. Walking over to you slowly._

_You nodded your head. Making Kai smile. He quickly wrapped his arms around you. pulling you closer to him. hugging you tightly._

_Your senses where heightened. So, were your feelings for Kai._

_You were his loyal companion._

_Your love for him was stronger._

_You were devoted to him._

_Always defending him even when he was in the wrong, you made some sort of excuse._

_You would do anything for him, even hurt your friends._

_The kisses you shared with him were filled with passion, not to mention the sex was hot and filled with passion._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Kai Parker or tvd request? Send it In Requests are open! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
